Three Days
by rosecchin
Summary: Takdir bekerja secara tak terduga. Sesuatu yang istimewa selalu mengiringinya. Karena cinta tak perlu banyak kata. Karena cinta terkadang tak butuh alasan. Karena cinta bisa menyatukan dua insan yang tak pernah menyapa. Karena cinta adalah ikatan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. SasuHinaNeji Canon. Celebrating SHDL 2012. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**THREE DAYS**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story (c) Rosecchi**

**Standard warning applied. Canon.**

**Sasuke and Hinata Days Love 2012.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**P**etir dan guntur saling bersahutan. Gumpalan kapas raksasa berwarna hitam dengan sedikit sentuhan abu-abu membuat langit terlihat bertumpukkan. Setelah itu, awan di langit yang berat, saling bertabrakan dan menurunkan ribuan tetesan air ke bumi. Suhu udara yang rendah, cukup untuk membuat orang memilih berdiam di dalam rumah.

Kain biru mencetak jelas setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang ditempa keras selama bertahun-tahun. Kakinya tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat ia berpijak, setidaknya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari ribuan tetesan air yang terus menghujani dirinya. Rambutnya kini turun mengikuti arah gravitasi. Semua kesan arogan yang melekat di dalam dirinya, musnah sudah. Dia terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya. Pemuda itu terus berdiri, menatap langit.

"Untuk apa aku hidup?"

Lalu yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemuruh awan. Manik hitamnya yang pekat semakin bertambah gelap. Kelopak matanya turun, menutupi pekatnya kegelapan itu. Tubuhnya kaku, menikmati setiap tetesan air yang meluncur dengan cepat dari awan yang terbelah.

"Untuk apa aku kembali pulang, jika rumah tidak lagi menawarkan suatu kehangatan?"

Hatinya membeku. Memori yang ingin dilupakan berputar-putar di benaknya. Hatinya mati rasa.

.

.

.

"Keputusanmu sungguh mencoreng souke, Hinata."

Mulut gadis itu tetap terkatup rapat. Sorot mata ayahnya yang dingin sedikit membuat Hinata kehilangan pegaman. Tidak sedikit pun berniat menggetarkan pita suara tenggorokannya. Gadis dengan satu-satunya warna rambut yang berbeda dari Hyuuga kebanyakan ingin sekali tenggelam ke dalam bumi.

"Aku kecewa padamu."

Kata-kata Hiashi Hyuuga menusuk tajam ulu hati Hinata. Bahunya mungilnya bergetar. Gendang telinga gadis itu bertalu-talu. Mati-matian Hinata menahan buliran air mata yang sejak tadi ia bendung. Mati-matian.

Aula Hyuuga yang luas dan dingin semakin membuat Hinata merasa kerdil dan lemah. Tatapan tajam para tetua dengan ratusan keriput di wajahnya hampir melenyapkan keberanian dan perjuangan Hinata dalam mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Tapi bagi Hinata, keputusannya demi Hanabi, Neji, Ayah dan klan. Hinata rela mengorbankan seluruh yang ia punya termasuk nyawa jika semua bahagia karenanya. Hinata rela.

"Aku tahu alasanmu melakukan semua ini. Seharusnya, sebagai souke kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawah, cemas. Tangannya mengepal dan meremas kimono putih yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Bagi Hiashi, Hinata Hyuuga yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya adalah sebuah cahaya bagi kegelapan klan Hyuuga. Hiashi dulu menganggap bayi yang lahir dari rahim istrinya itu bukan siapa-siapa.

Hiashi terpejam. Salah. Harusnya kalimat yang ia luncurkan dari mulutnya tidak kejam dan terkesan memojokkan Hinata seperti ini. Sungguh, ayah dua anak itu teramat sangat mencintai Hinata hingga ia tak rela jika Hinata melepaskan marga Hyuuga yang sejak lahir bersanding dengan nama pemberiannya. Hiashi hanya sedikit kesulitan mengekspresikan kasih sayanagnya pada putri-putrinya.

Klan Hyuuga butuh pewaris klan yang kuat, tegas dan bertangan dingin. Selama istrinya mengandung, Hiashi selalu berharap pada Kami-sama agar istrinya melahirkan seorang putra yang bisa diandalkan. Kuat.

Hinata yang tak mampu melampaui Neji dan Hanabi sungguh membuatnya kecewa. Hinata yang pemalu jauh dari gambaran pewaris klan yang dia harapkan.

Sekali lagi, perlu ditekankan, itu semua 'dulu'.

Tapi, sejak Hiashi melihat bagaimana Hinata bersungguh-sungguh melawan Neji saat ujian chuunin, lalu gigih berlatih bertarung dengan Hanabi, terutama melawan Pein demi Hokage pirang yang sudah menggapai cita-citanya, seluruh doktrin Hiashi yang sepihak luluh perlahan dan hilang tak membekas.

Takdir memang menetapkan Hinata lahir sebagai putrinya. Selalu ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik setiap peristiwa yang terjadi. Menyimpan cahaya dibalik tubuh mungil dan sifatnya yang terlalu baik hati. Hiashi akhirnya sadar setelah sekian tahun berlalu. Harusnya ia sadar dari dulu, gadis yang kini bersimpuh dan terlahir sebagai putrinya memang cocok dengan arti nama yang disandangnya.

Tempat yang terang. Dilimpahi cahaya yang hangat dan tak menyilaukan. Membuat tenang dan menyenangkan—Hinata.

Hinata adalah cahaya. Dan Hinata memang sudah ditakdirkan lahir di dalam klan yang terus menganut sistem Souke-Bunke—menyakitkan bagi Hiashi yang menyaksikan kematian Hizashi yang menurutnya sia-sia. Hanya demi sebuah klan, nyawa manusia bisa dikorbankan dengan begitu mudahnya. Nurani Hiashi menjerit. Memberontak terhadap sejarah Hyuuga yang terlalu kotor. Semua manusia berhak untuk hidup bahagia.

Hinata yang sudah menjadi jounin adalah jawaban dari seluruh masalahnya. Hinata adalah sebuah cahaya yang membawa klan Hyuuga keluar dari kegelapan yang panjang menuju sebuah masa depan yang baru.

Hiashi tak perlu melihat putri bungsunya—Hanabi—mati seperti adiknya sendiri. Luka lama saja belum sembuh benar. Kematian anak sendiri? Hiashi benar-benar tak sanggup menghadapinya.

Jika Neji bisa menikah dengan Hinata, Souke-Bunke bisa bersatu, lenyap sudah penderitaan batin yang selalu membayang-bayangi hidup Hiashi. Kematian adik kandung sendiri itu benar-benar menyakitkan jika hanya demi sebuah aturan usang yang sudah tak zaman. Jika saat ini Hiashi-lah yang menjadi bunke, Hiashi yakin sekali ia takkan sanggup mengorbankan diri seperti yang Hizashi lakukan demi Neji dan demi keinginannya menghapus darah bunke dari tubuhnya.

Namun, itu semua hanyalah sebuah rencana.

Semua akan berjalan lancar, jika saja malam itu tidak ada. Malam dimana Hanabi Hyuuga menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar kakak kandungnya. Pertama-tama Hanabi bersikap seolah-olah dia kuat, Hinata mengetahui ada sesuatu yang adiknya sembunyikan. Kakak yang baik hati itu tahu benar cara membujuk sang adik. Lalu setelah itu, Hanabi tak kuasa untuk menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya termasuk perasaannya.

Hanabi mencintai Neji.

Cinta pertama yang kandas di tengah jalan adalah pengalaman terburuk yang pernah dialami Hinata. Cinta secara sepihak dan tak berbalas merupakan pelajaran berarti bagi sang heiress Hyuuga. Dulu, hati Hinata rapuh seperti kaca. Mudah hancur oleh sentuhan biasa dan sulit untuk bisa membuatnya kembali seperti semula. Gadis bermata perak itu masih beruntung, pujaan hatinya berakhir bahagia dengan teman satu angkatannya yang identik dengan warna merah muda.

Dengan penuh tetesan air mata, Hinata menata hatinya perlahan-lahan setiap hari. Berusaha menyusun kembali kepingan-kepingan yang tercerai-berai.

Sedangkan cinta Hanabi berakhir oleh saudara kandungnya sendiri, kakaknya. Heiress Hyuuga itu tahu benar bagaimana hancurnya perasaan adiknya. Mungkin, kepingan hatinya takkan pernah bisa tertata apalagi kembali utuh seperti semula. Yang ada hanyalah butiran debu yang diterbangkan angin dan menyebar—takkan bisa kembali bersatu.

Terkadang Hinata selalu berpikir, mengapa ia yang harus terlahir sebagai Souke. Mengapa tidak Hanabi atau Neji yang mewarisi klan ini? Mengapa dia yang lemah dan nyaris selalu dianggap tak adalah yang beruntung mewarisi semuanya?—Hinata terkadang merasa tak seberuntung itu.

Hinata tak pernah punya harapan jika seorang Neji Hyuuga mencintainya. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari Hinata sebagai perempuan? Hinata sendiri seringkali merasa tak percaya diri. Hinata berhenti berharap lebih. Karena dia tak mau tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya.

Neji Hyuuga tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata. Karena nyaris tak ada kesempatan, Neji hingga kini belum mendapatkan keberanian yang cukup untuk meluapkan isi hatinya pada Hinata.

Betapa gadis yang memiliki senyuman tulus itu telah memikat hatinya sejak kali dia mengenal kejamnya takdir Hyuuga. Betapa Hinata yang dulu pernah ia hajar habis-habisan hingga sekarat mencuri seluruh perhatiannya. Takdir yang mengikatnya menjadi seorang Bunke. Takdir yang menghantamnya dengan kenyataan jika Hinata adalah sepupunya. Neji tak pernah punya kesempatan selama takdir Hyuuga terus mengekangnya dalam perasaan yang menyakitkan.

Hiashi melontarkan sebuah pencerahan yang bagus. Selama ketua klan itu masih hidup dan masih sanggup mengubah sejarah klan tertua di Konoha, Neji akan terus mendukung sang paman. Biar pun melawan tetua yang sudah bau tanah, Hiashi terus bersikeras dan maju. Neji bisa menerima jika Hinata masih belum mencintainya. Neji bisa menerima dengan lapang dada, dan akan terus bersabar hingga Hinata bisa membalas cintanya. Tapi semuanya buyar, kacau.

Hinata menolaknya dengan tegas. Dengan suara mantap, Hinata mengambil keputusan akan meninggalkan klan Hyuuga, mewariskan klan pada Hanabi, lalu adiknya yang akan menikahi Neji. Desa terhindar dari perang, kehormatan Hyuuga akan terus dikenang banyak orang. Gagap lambat bukanlah cerminan Hinata yang kini tengah menatap tetua dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Hinata yang sekarang begitu percaya diri dan menampilkan sosok Hyuuga yang Neji kira tak pernah ada di dalam dirinya.

Mata Neji memandangi Hinata dalam suatu kehampaan yang begitu dalam. Penuh luka dan sarat akan kekecewaan pada gadis berambut biru. Hati Neji berteriak, ingin sekali berteriak pada makhluk di muka bumi ini betapa ia mencintai Hinata. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah Neji yang terdiam dan mulut yang mengatup rapat. Emosinya meluap tertahan, sedih, kecewa semua bercampur dan menorehkan luka yang baru. Luka yang begitu besar, dan Neji tak yakin bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Mungkin tidak akan sembuh selamanya.

**Sedikitnya, bolehkah Neji berharap Hinata mencintainya juga?**

Lagi-lagi, Neji hanya bisa menyalahkan takdir mengapa ia terlahir sebagai bunke. Sebagai bawahan yang harusnya melindungi souke. Sebagai sepupu Hinata. Neji takkan menyalahkan mengapa ia mencintai Hinata, takkan pernah.

Karena bagi Neji, mencintai Hinata adalah keindahan tersendiri untuknya yang selalu merasa berat dan kecewa oleh Hyuuga.

Tapi sekali lagi, salahkah Neji berharap Hinata mencintainya juga?

Neji tak pernah punya kesempatan, selalu tersudut dengan kedudukannya dan terpojok dengan tugasnya yang melindungi seorang pewaris Hyuuga.

Neji yang malang kadang selalu berpikir hidupnya takkan jauh berbeda dengan mendiang ayahnya. Terlahir hanya untuk menanggung kesedihan, keluhan, derita dan airmata.

Hinata yang tak punya waktu untuk menyadari perasaan Neji yang selalu diam saat tak ditanya tentu saja tak mengetahui itu semua. Sekali lagi, semuanya terjepit dengan keadaan masing-masing.

Dihadapan Hiashi, di hadapan semuanya, di hadapan tetua Hyuuga, dan di hadapannya, Hinata menolak semuanya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua, permisi."

Hati Neji mati. Cinta yang ia biarkan berkobar akan Neji coba padamkan. Karena sang matahari yang telah membuatnya merasakan perasaan semacam ini telah pergi.

Hinata bangkit, membungkuk hormat. Gadis itu memantapkan pandangannya, berjalan tegap melewati semua pandangan tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Biarlah. Jika semua bahagia, Hinata ikhlas.

Hanabi tergugu—tak menyangka Hinata akan melakukan semua ini demi dirinya. Hanabi menyesalkan tindakannya yang ceroboh. Gadis itu tak pernah berpikir sejauh ini, Hinata yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari anggota Hyuuga demi dirinya. Hanabi menangis dalam diam.

Hiashi termangu saat Hinata meninggalkan aula Hyuuga dengan langkah yang mantap. Pintu geser ganda tertutup dan menyisakan tetua Hyuuga yang terlalu heran akan sikap Hinata yang tegas dan mantap.

Sekitar empat meter dari aula Hyuuga, tetesan air mata akhirnya meluncur jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Hari ini, petinggi negara Hi resmi menjatuhi hukuman gantung atas nama Uchiha Sasuke. Seluruh ketua klan di Konoha diundang ke istana negara Hi untuk melaksanakan rapat mengenai jatuhnya hukuman atas pemuda Uchiha. Hasilnya mutlak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Alasan yang menjadi dasar penjatuhan hukuman begitu banyak. Pemuda Uchiha satu-satunya telah mencoreng nama negara Hi di mata negara lain. Mengacau pertemuan lima kage. Melawan Raikage. Membunuh Shimura Danzou. Melawan semua negara. Menimbulkan api peperangan. Penjahat kelas atas yang benar-benar harus dimusnahkan.

Mitokado Homura dan Utatane Koharu yang paling mendukung kematian Sasuke Uchiha. Konoha tak perlu remaja dengan kemampuan hebat namun diliputi rasa kebencian seperti Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto Uzumaki tersudut, mencoba menahan emosi di ujung meja sebelah selatan. Shikamaru mengerti benar perasaan jinchuuriki kyuubi itu sekarang.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu korban atas nama klan dengan sejarah yang kelam. Dendam menggerogoti seluruhnya, menghancurkan kebahagiaan bungsu Uchiha. Bermula sebuah percikan api, terus berkobar hingga yang tak bersalah pun ikut terbakar.

Sasuke sebenarnya tak patut disalahkan. Orangtua yang terbunuh di hadapan matanya sendiri jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dibanding tak mempunyai orangtua sejak lahir. Apalagi pelaku pembunuhannya adalah kakaknya sendiri, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima semuanya.

Kebohongan yang Itachi buat dengan sebuah skenario yang telah kakak baik hati itu rancang sedemikian rupa sukses menyulut semangat dan kebencian di hati adiknya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke hidup di dalam perasaan bersaing, egois dan benci. Hingga Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha demi mendapatkan kekuatan baru dari Orochimaru.

Segala yang telah ia alami, membentuknya seperti ini; seorang pendendam. Dendam atas kematian keluarganya. Dendam terhadap segalanya. Sasuke menanggung semuanya, sendirian. Padahal pada dasarnya, Sasuke adalah remaja labil yang masih butuh pegangan. Remaja yang emosinya terombang-ambing. Remaja yang menjadi pembenci hanya karena Madara Uchiha sukses mencuci otaknya.

Uzumaki Naruto menentang keras semua keputusan para petinggi. Jabatannya sebagai Hokage ternyata tak bisa meringankan hukuman untuk Sasuke.

"APA TAK ADA CARA LAIN SELAIN MEMBUNUHNYA?!" Naruto menjerit frustasi. Beribu-ribu pasang mata menatapnya. Cahaya di kedua safir biru itu redup dan hampir menghilang. Nafasnya terengah. Ternyata, bertahun-tahun ditempa tetap tak membuatnya sanggup melihat cara kematian sahabatnya. Haruno Sakura bergerak, menahan bahu Naruto yang limbung.

Naruto takkan pernah sanggup melihat sahabatnya mati begitu saja.

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam dan menatap Naruto datar. Pemuda itu dirantai oleh rantai besi dengan segel chakra, sengaja di tempatkan di aula istana negara Hi agar bisa mendengarkan seluruh pendapat negatif masyarakat negara Hi. Ibiki yang mengusulkan agar mental Sasuke tertekan saat mendapati bahwa banyak orang yang membencinya. Tak ada lagi ekspresi yang bisa ia siratkan lewat sorotan matanya. Jika memang takdir Uchiha mati, biarlah. Sasuke sudah menerimanya. Lagipula, Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Mungkin aku lebih cepat bertemu Itachi—pikir Sasuke. Aliran listrik dari rantai besi menyengat tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa lemas.

"Uzumaki-sama, jangan mengganggu. Jika anda keberatan, pergi sekarang juga."

Sasuke masih menutup mulutnya. Bola matanya menyapu luas ke arah para penduduk Konoha yang menatapnya dengan sorotan mata penuh kebencian.

Dari yang tua sampai yang muda. Dari yang besar hinggaa yang kecil. Dari ANBU hingga penduduk biasa. Dari klan Yamanaka hingga Hyuuga.

"TIDAK! AKU TAK AKAN PERGI! A―AKU TIDAK INGIN SASUKE MATI!"

Hinata, saat ini masih bermarga Hyuuga sebagai Souke di klannya menghadiri acara rapat penjatuhan hukuman atas missing ninja sebagai bentuk penghormatan Hyuuga kepada Konoha.

"Uzumaki-sama! Bertindaklah sesuai dengan gelar Hokage yang sekarang mengemban di pundakmu!"

Rasa cinta yang sudah berlalu kini berubah menjadi sejumput rasa kagum. Hinata sekarang mengerti, mengapa bisa ia jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Naruto.

"Percuma saja aku sudah menjadi Hokage! Bahkan menyelamatkan sahabat sendiri saja tidak bisa!"

Hinata juga ikut menangis. Sasuke juga merupakan salah satu sahabatnya. Jujur saja, tak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan untuk Sasuke.

.

.

Dengan tangan yang terikat rantai, mata Sasuke berhenti di satu objek. Diantara ratusan orang yang berada di sini, Sasuke merasa tertarik untuk memerhatikan seorang gadis. Gadis yang tak pernah berbicara dengannya. Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak mengejar-ngejar dirinya—Hinata Hyuuga. Kenapa bisa dia ada disini? Sasuke memerhatikan gadis itu dari jauh.

Wajahnya semakin cantik. Rambutnya sudah panjang dan tergerai di punggungnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kenapa dia menangis? Apa dia masih sama seperti dulu, seperti saat aku masih berada di Konoha? Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin lepas dari lilitan chakra ini. Tiba-tiba semangat hidupnya muncul. Tiba-tiba rasa pasrah atas hukuman penggal yang ia dapatkan menghilang seketika.

_Apa dia menangisiku? Airmata sungguhan atau hanyalah sebuah kamuflase dari sebuah kemunafikan yang banyak ditunjukkan kepadaku? Airmata bahagia karena aku akan mati atau airmata kesedihan karena aku akan mati?_ Sasuke terus membuat banyak spekulasi.

Kumohon, jangan buat hidupku menjadi sia-sia. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke benar-benar berharap.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Neji ingin sekali menjadi bahu tempat Hinata bersandar. Neji juga hanya bisa melihat Hinata dari arah utara, tempat duduknya bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru.

"Hinata-sama, apakah kau mencintaiku juga?" sayang sekali, saat itu mata Hinata sedang terpaku pada pemuda pirang yang tengah menangisi detik-detik kematian Uchiha terakhir di muka bumi.

"Hinata-sama..." suara Neji semakin tenggelam oleh bisikan-bisikan yang terus mengeras dari arah kerumunan orang. Perasaan Neji ikut terombang-ambing dan bunke Hyuuga itu terus mempertahankan perasaannya dari amukan gelombang kecewa dan kesedihan.

"Hinata-sama, apa kau pernah punya sedikit waktu untuk memperhatikanku sekali saja?"

Dan Neji semakin merasa terpuruk di dasar jurang kehampaan.

.

.

.

Tiga hari lagi, Uchiha Sasuke resmi dijatuhi hukuman mati. Tiga hari lagi, keturunan Uchiha lenyap di muka bumi. Tiga hari lagi, buronan kelas kakap paling dicari akhirnya mati. Tiga hari lagi, Naruto Uzumaki akan kehilangan sahabat sekaligus rival sejati. Dan tiga hari lagi, Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah souke lagi.

.

.

.

"Dulu kau mengacuhkanku, seolah memberiku harapan, lalu hatiku mengambang, dan kini kau menjatuhkanku secara kejam?"

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

**A/N harus (maksa) dibaca. Hahaha...  
**

**Maaf kalau disini lebih banyak penggambaran perasaan Neji. **Cuman twoshoot kok mwhahaha. Sebenernya mau dijadiin oneshot aja, tapi takutnya pada udah mabok duluan pas bacanya v^^vChapter ini masih seputar perasaan Neji pada Hinata dan perasaan Hinata yang terombang-ambing. **Chapter depan full penjelasan perasaan Sasuke yang ke—spoiler detected.** Sorry, pokoknya **SH tetap menjadi pair in the end.** **Pokoknya chapter depan, full of SH! Ayo maju SH! :))**

**Happy SasuHina Days Love 2012 ^^!  
**

**Luv yu oll. Mind to repiuw? ^_^**

**Sign, Rosecchi, yang berenkairnasi dari Violetta Onyx :)))  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**THREE DAYS  
**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story (c) Rosecchi**

**Standard warning applied. Canon. RUSH!**

**Sasuke and Hinata Days Love 2012.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

Waktu itu, hujan turun. Deras dan menyapu habis debu yang selama ini menempel di setiap bagian mansion Uchiha yang tak pernah tersentuh jari-jari manusia untuk sekian tahun lamanya. Semak-semak yang tumbuh liar, dan sulur daun yang semakin menjalar. Dinding-dinding yang mengelupas, dan lambang Uchiha yang retak.

Hinata yang terlalu sedih memilih sekedar berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha, tak peduli hujan yang turun. Gadis itu merasa pusing, beban di pundaknya semakin bertambah berat. Dadanya terasa sesak dan Hinata terlalu bingung akan mengerjakan apa saja untuk menghilangkan kepenatan hidupnya. Hanya dengan sebuah kimono biru, mantel senada dan menggenggam erat payung, Hinata keluar dari areal pekarangan Hyuuga yang luas.

Tetesan air yang memantul permukaan jalanan desa, membasahi kaki Hinata yang tidak dilapisi sepasang kaus kaki berwarna putih. Gadis itu mendongak, helaian rambutnya berjatuhan. Matanya yang kelabu memandangi siluet pemuda di hadapannya, sedang berdiri menantang langit.

"Sasuke-san?"

Mata Hinata melembut, menatap simpatik pada bungsu Uchiha yang menyedihkan. Pemuda Uchiha itu berdiri dengan tatapan hampa dan sendirian. Tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Sasuke terlihat lebih menyedihkan dan mudah disentuh. Ingatan Hinata masih segar—ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia menyapa pemuda yang menjadi idola di Akademi.

Titik-titik hujan membuat sandal Hinata basah dan kimononya semakin lembap.

"Untuk apa aku hidup?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya, meracau tak jelas. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah basah kuyup. Hinata merapatkan mantelnya dan menyambangi Sasuke yang terus menerus menatap awan hitam yang bergulung-gulung.

Tanpa diminta Sasuke, Hinata memayungi pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. Dengan sebuah senyum, Hinata berkata,

"Istirahatlah, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aroma lavender yang menguap dari tubuh Hinata menyebar diantara rinai hujan. Dia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kalinya bisa merasa tenang dan senyaman ini.

.

.

.

Yang Sasuke tahu, setelah Obito dan Madara benar-benar mati, mayatnya dibakar dan abunya di segel dengan segala macam mantra, dia dibawa pulang oleh Naruto. Disambut dengan wajah topeng dua masyarakat Konoha. Mereka semua menebar senyum pada Sasuke hanya pada saat Naruto berada di dekatnya.

Untuk apa aku pulang jika tidak ada lagi yang menyambutku dengan sebuah senyuman?

Untuk apa aku pulang jika di rumah tak ada lagi keluarga yang bisa kubanggakan?

Untuk apa aku pulang ke rumah jika tidak ada lagi curahan kasih sayang?

Sasuke merasa dia tak punya tempat untuk kembali. Siapa lagi yang bisa ia anggap sebagai saudara? Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, bibi... semua sudah mati. Kadang Sasuke merasa tidak adil dia ditinggal sendiri hidup di bumi. Rasa sedih yang luarbiasa selalu menyertai setiap sentuhan Sasuke pada frame keluarga yang berdebu di ruang tamu, memotret keluarga Uchiha yang bahagia.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata tak bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Kini hanya ada payung berwarna hitam yang mengembang lebar, hanya ada Hinata sendiri. Sepulang dari latihan terakhir dengan Kurenai yang menguras habis tenaga, Hinata masih menyisakan bekal makanan yang kini ditentengnya. Entah mengapa, Hinata tak memerintah kakinya untuk melangkah menuju kediaman Uchiha. Nafasnya yang beruap, membuat Hinata tiba-tiba merasa ingin bertemu Uchiha Sasuke.

Kemana Sasuke-san? Hinata kebingungan tanpa alasan yang jelas mengapa ia mencari-cari Sasuke.

Tanpa segan, Hinata masuk ke dalam mansion yang dipenuhi oleh debu dan sarang laba-laba itu. Mengabaikan kenyataan kalau-kalau Sasuke tidak ada disini. Instingnya yang kuat, membuat Hinata tak perlu repot menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Pintu geser ruang tamu terbuka oleh Hinata.

Pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding. Menggigil. Kulitnya semakin seperti mayat. Hinata merasa tak tega sekaligus kasihan melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Kemana perginya arogansi yang selalu menjadi ciri khas eksistensi pemuda kesepian ini?

Untuk apa aku pulang jika di rumah tak ada lagi yang menawarkan kehangatan?—Sasuke masih menelengkupkan wajah diantara lipatan lengannya.

"Sasuke-san... " Hinata bersimpuh, berusaha meraih pipi Sasuke yang semakin tirus. Jari-jarinya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sasuke yang beku seperti salju. Sasuke terlalu terkejut siapa yang berani masuk ke dalam mansion yang seperti rumah hantu ini.

Hinata. Si gadis Hyuuga yang tak menonjol. Baik hati dan pemalu. Punya kepedulian, hanya saja kurang peka terhadap si Uchiha.

"Apa pedulimu, Hyuuga?" Sasuke menampik bantuan Hinata dengan sinis. Ah, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berniat berkata sinis seperti itu. Justru ia sedikit senang karena Hinata menjenguknya disaat ia butuh seseorang.

"Sasuke-san... " Hinata belum menyerah. Gadis itu mengeluarkan bekal makanan dari kantung plastik yang ia bawa. Masakan Hinata selalu lezat dan sempurna.

"Sasuke-san belum makan?" Hinata membuka kotak penutup bekalnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Makan dulu, Sasuke-san."

"Dulu kau mengabaikanku, jadi sekali lagi apa pedulimu?"

Masih segar dalam ingatan Sasuke, wajah merona Hinata saat mengintip Naruto yang sedang latihan dari balik pohon. Kenapa dia yang lebih duluan menyelesaikan tahapan kagebunshin tidak diperhatikan? Sasuke memerhatikan bekal makanan yang sudah lama lidahnya tak merasakan masakan seperti itu.

Apa maksudnya?

"A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Maaf jika kau merasa seperti itu," jawab Hinata sekenanya. Biarpun Sasuke tak meminta, Hinata mengelap rambut pemuda itu yang basah oleh air hujan dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa.

"Kau menganggapku tak ada."

"Kau sahabatku, Sasuke-san,"

"Hanya itu?"

"Sasuke-san mengharapkan apa dariku?"

Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Hinata tahu perasaannya.

"Dulu kau mengacuhkanku, kini kau memberiku harapan—hatiku mengambang, lalu kau menjatuhkanku secara kejam?"

Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa, disaat ia bisa menyelesaikan ujian dengan nilai sempurna, Hinata malah memperhatikan Uzumaki yang mendapat nilai enam puluh lima.

"Maaf."

Walau tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke, yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah meminta maaf saja. Lengan yang terbalut perban membuat Hinata mengerti, Sasuke tidak menyentuh makanannya. Gadis itu mengambil sesendok nasi, bermaksud menyuapi Sasuke.

Ajaibnya, Sasuke menurut begitu saja saat tangan Hinata yang memegang sendok bubur hendak menyuapinya. Lambung Sasuke terasa hangat saat terisi oleh makanan. Seperti anak kecil yang manja ketika sakit.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Hinata yang bersabar menyuapi Sasuke. Dan pemuda itu yang diam dan menurut. Mangkuk yang sudah tandas hendak dicuci oleh Hinata. Gadis itu berdiri, merapihkan celana hitam panjangnya yang sedikit berlipat. Sayang, lengannya tertarik sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke yang berbaring lemah diatas tatami.

Mangkuk yang dipegang Hinata jatuh, berputar, lalu berhenti dengan posisi terbalik.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi... Hinata,"

Saat itu, Hinata yang selalu merasa diasingkan kini merasa dibutuhkan. Saat itu hanya suara degupan jantung Sasuke yang bisa Hinata dengar. Saat itu, Hinata tak mengerti mengapa bisa Uchiha serapuh ini.

Dan Hinata juga tak mengerti mengapa bisa jantung Sasuke yang pendiam, ambisius, penyendiri ternyata berisik seperti ini.

Sasuke tahu, perasaan yang sudah ia kubur, bangkit dan kembali muncul begitu saja.

.

Untuk malam ini, Sasuke tidak dihantui lagi oleh mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

"Anda dari mana saja, Hinata-sama?"

Neji yang setia berdiri dengan tegap di gerbang Hyuuga membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Sepupunya itu semakin tinggi dan tampak lebih kuat. Rambutnya lepek oleh air hujan. Warnanya cokelat pudar. Hinata tidak sempat menyadari betapa Neji saat itu terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kenapa diluar, Neji-niisan?"

Neji berdiri disini menunggu kepulangan Hinata. Terasa ada yang kurang tanpa kehadiran pemilik chakra yang hangat. Terasa ada yang salah jika Hinata tak ada di kediaman Hyuuga. Neji selalu merasa tak biasa jika tak melihat Hinata yang muncul dari balik pintu latihan, tersenyum dan menawarinya berbagai macam camilan setelah selesai latihan.

"Aku menunggumu, Hinata-sama," Neji mencoba jujur dengan perasaannya.

"Hujan turun, Neji-niisan. Menyeduh teh hijau di dalam kurasa terdengar lebih baik,"

Hanabi datang, menyadari Neji dan Hinata sedang bercakap-cakap dan segera merapatkan punggung dengan dinding mansion Hyuuga.

"Jauh lebih baik ada Hinata-sama yang menemaniku menyeduh teh di dalam." Saat Neji berkata seperti itu Hanabi mendengarnya dengan jelas dari balik dinding kayu mansion Hyuuga. Perasaannya remuk.

"Hinata-sama, Anda dari mana saja?"

"Mansion Uchiha, Neji-niisan."

"Ada urusan apa missing-nin itu denganmu, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata terdiam. Ada apa dengan sepupunya yang tiba-tiba terkesan ingin tahu segalanya?

"Apa maksudmu, Neji-niisan?" Hinata melipat payungnya dan mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang. Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Hinata-sama,"

Hanabi dengan tergesa, keluar, dan segera menyela Neji secepat yang ia bisa—

"Hinata-sama, masuklah. Tetua Hyuuga memanggilmu."

Hanabi memang tidak berbohong, hanya saja ia sengaja memotong momen seperti ini. Hanabi gemetar melihat sirat wajah Neji yang berubah kecewa. Hinata menoleh pada Neji dan tersenyum,

"Aku permisi dulu, Neji-niisan." Hinata masuk ke dalam setelah menaruh sandal di rak dekat pintu.

Hanabi tahu betul, cinta membuatnya egois seperti ini.

Neji menyandarkan punggung dan bahunya yang lemas. Menikmati hujan yang seakan mewakili hatinya yang terus menerus menangis.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke tiba. Besok pemuda itu mati dipenggal. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata merasa mual. Dengan tergesa, Hinata berlari ke arah mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke ada di teras, harapannya terkabul. Hinata datang dengan pakaian yang santai. Tersenyum. Sasuke terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin. Kaus hitam dan celana panjang melekat di tubuhnya. Sekarang, Hinata baru mengerti mengapa Ino seringkali bercerita tentang Sasuke kepadanya. Pemuda Uchiha itu memang tampan dalam kesederhanaannya. Hinata mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke.

Daun-daun yang basah, menyebarkan bau segar yang disukai oleh Hinata. Sasuke diam-diam merasa gembira.

"Perasaanmu lebih baik, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke mengangguk ringan. "Kau?"

"Tidak,"

"Hm?"

"Sasuke-san a-akan pergi begitu saja?"

Sasuke tertawa lepas melihat bibir mungil Hinata mengerucut. Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sebentar lagi kau melihat kepalaku berpisah dari badanku."

"Sasuke-san!"

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-san... tidak akan pergi me-meninggalkanku?" setetes air mata yang tulus, meluncur dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Bunga-bunga azalea yang tumbuh dengan liar di pekarangan Uchiha tampak mengabur di mata Hinata.

Gadis ini menangisinya. Apa yang dijadikan alasan Hinata menangisi Sasuke? Pemuda Uchiha itu tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran gadis di hadapannya.

"Jangan menangis," Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghentikan tangisan Hinata.

"Kau masih punya teman." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"Aku h-hanya merasa kesepian," bola mata Hinata menghindari wajah si Uchiha.

"Besok aku bukan pewaris klan lagi," keluar sudah hal yang selama ini menggelayuti benak Hinata. Sasuke terdiam dan mengamati wajah gadis Hyuuga yang tetap tegar walau bersedih.

Sasuke mengerti dan mencoba memahami perasaan Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke menggapai telapak tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya. Hinata hanya bisa terbelalak saat dada bidang pemuda itu menabrak kepalanya. Sasuke menyusupkan hidungnya diantara potongan leher dan bahu Hinata, menyesap seluruh kenangan yang selama ini ia harapkan dan ia rindukan.

_Besok aku akan mati. Bisa 'kan sehari saja kau menjadi kekasihku? Kekasih palsu pun tak apa._ Yang ada di dalam pikiran terkadang berbeda dengan yang keluar dari mulut.

"Besok aku akan mati. Bisa 'kan sehari saja kau jadi temanku? Teman palsu pun tak apa," lengan Sasuke bergerak melingkari pinggang Hinata. Hinata takkan bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang mengekspresikan kesedihan yang hebat.

Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat. Hinata menganggapnya hanya sebagai pelukan seorang sahabat dan ketakutan atas kematian. Sasuke menganggap pelukan ini lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Dan tumpah sudah rasa sedih Hinata. Sedih kehilangan teman, kehilangan marga Hyuuga dan kehilangan segalanya. Dan kini, lengan Sasuke yang mendekapnya terasa hangat menjalari punggung, wajah dan hatinya.

Disaat Sasuke menemukan kembali arti hidupnya, sebentar lagi dia akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Jika ini takdirnya, biarlah. Setidaknya, akhir hidupnya tidak sia-sia. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke menghirup aroma tubuh yang selalu ia harapkan.

Andai saja waktu untuk sementara berhenti berputar.

.

.

Bola mata keperakan Hinata hanya bisa menatap Sasuke nanar. Matanya sembap. Hinata sudah berusaha menata hatinya dan menguatkan diri untuk datang dimana Sasuke akan dijatuhi hukuman mati, Hinata datang sebagai heiress Hyuuga.

Tiang gantung, Sasuke yang terikat dan shinobi bertubuh besar dan berkulit hitam dengan pedang tajam dan berkilat.

Naruto masih sanggup untuk berteriak, berusaha membuat mereka mengulur waktu, kalau bisa membatalkan jatuhnya hukuman mati pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hentikan! Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuat kalian membatalkan prosesi ini!"

"Uchiha harus dimusnahkan, Hokage-sama."

"Dia hanyalah Uchiha terakhir yang harus berkorban menanggung penderitaan!"

Hinata sangat setuju dengan kalimat Naruto yang satu ini.

"Uchiha penuh kebencian. Apa kalian mau perang dunia ninja terjadi kembali?"

"Apa semua harus diakhiri dengan kekerasan?!" Naruto berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa.

Para rakyat negara Hi dan penduduk Konoha terdiam.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin Uchiha takkan membuat onar di Konoha?" pedang algojo sedikit lagi bisa mengoyak lapisan kulit ari Uchiha Sasuke, memutus urat nadinya yang akan menyemburkan darah merah nan segar kemana-mana.

"JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH-OLAH KAU MAKHLUK PALING SUCI YANG DICIPTAKAN DEWA, BRENGSEK!"

Naruto mengerang. Pemuda dengan kumis kucing itu tak sabar. Andaikata, yang berbicara bukanlah penguasa negara Hi, Naruto takkan segan-segan untuk menghajarnya.

"Sasukeee!"

Tsunade yang tak tahan akan situasi yang semakin memanas dan emosi yang siap meledakkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, mantan Hokage itu segera menarik kerah Utatane Koharu—salah satu tetua negara Hi yang sampai sekarang masih hidup dan mendukung jatuhnya hukuman atas Sasuke Uchiha.

Bola mata Tsunade melotot kasar, melepaskan tatapan tajam yang sarat akan kemarahan yang luar biasa pada wanita tua bangka yang menurutnya sebentar lagi akan dimasukkan ke liang kubur, dan berteriak,

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan putri Senju? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat prosesi ini ga—"

"Salahmu juga, Nenek Tua! Karena dulu kalian mengambil tindakan sepihak atas klan Uchiha! Bocah sombong itu tak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan!"

Utatane merasakan ketakutan menjalari tubuhnya melihat Tsunade yang seperti ini. Kerutan semakin membuat wajah Utatane terlihat menyedihkan dan siap untuk ditimbun papan kayu dan tanah.

"Justru karena keegoisan kalian terutama Danzou keparat itulah Uchiha berakhir seperti ini! Bahkan Hokage ketiga saja menyegel Orochimaru yang sudah menghancurkan desa dengan berharap si Kakek Ular itu kembali ke Konoha, lalu kenapa kalian tidak bisa?!"

Ini pertama kali dalam hidup seorang Utatane Koharu yang selalu dihormati oleh masyarakat negara Hi, dibentak, dan dipermalukan di depan umum oleh seorang putri Senju—Tsunade. Utatane adalah salah satu saksi hidup betapa kejamnya dunia jika sistem shinobi masih terus berjalan. Mayat bergelimpangan, pertumpahan darah dimana-mana, asap bom yang mengepul, dan anak-anak yang tak berdosa berlindung dan hidup tak layak.

Utatane pernah mengalami itu semua.

Perang dunia ninja ke-4 sudah berakhir. Madara Uchiha dan Obito tewas di tangan Naruto. Jinchuuriki itu yang dianggap zero kini sudah menjadi hero. Lalu Naruto diangkat menjadi Hokage dan diakui oleh seluruh masyarakat desa. Sasuke yang kehilangan anggota Taka, ditangkap dan dibawa ke Konoha untuk dipenggal.

Utatane akhirnya sadar, satu-satunya jalan keluar dari kebencian adalah saling memahami dan memaafkan.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, apa yang kau inginkan Uchiha?" Utatane akhirnya mengeluarkan suara—sedikit serak. Sedikit berusah mencoba memahami pribadi Sauske yang hampa, pasrah saat tangan algojo setengah mencekik lehernya.

"Jangan harap kami akan melepaskan segel chakramu!"

"Kami akan melepaskan isolisir kediaman Uchiha dan memperluas arealnya, sehingga kesan terasing yang selama ini kau rasakan akan menghilang." Tsunade ambil alih bicara sembari mendorong Utatane hingga terjerembab ke tanah. Wanita berumur lebih dari kepala tujuh ini tahu benar rencana desa yang mengasingkan Uchiha dengan memindahkan klan itu ke sisi desa.

Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit tertarik ke atas. Lehernya sedikit membiru dan tangannya mencetak bilur-bilur rantai yang sangat jelas.

"Aku butuh seseorang."

"Dasar bocah," Tsunade sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan permintaan Uchiha. Yang menjadi pokok pikirannya adalah perasaan bocah jinchuuriki. Tsunade tahu benar Naruto mencintai Sakura. Pilihan Sasuke pasti tidak jauh dari Karin, Sakura atau Ino.

"Siapa yang kau pilih?" Utatane bertanya.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya kencang, frustasi. Bagaimana jika Sasuke akan memilih Sakura? Apalagi saat melihat wanita merah muda itu tersenyum dengan sukarela, Naruto semakin kalut.

Apa dia akan merelakan cintanya begitu saja? Terlalu rumit.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke turun dari tempat yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Terus berjalan mengabaikan tatapan heran dari masyarakat. Tubuhnya melewati Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji...lalu berhenti. Kepalanya menunduk dan menatap gadis yang kini sedang menatapnya.

Naruto baru tahu jika Sasuke bisa tersenyum tulus seperti itu.

Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis yang dipilih oleh Sasuke dari sekian banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

Neji tersentak saat melihat kepala Hinata yang menunduk kini terangkat.

Sasuke menarik gadis itu keluar dari areal halaman belakang istana negara Hi, mereka membelah jalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Hinata hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang lebar dan tegap, terus mengikutinya tanpa tahu arah tujuan mereka kemana. Lambang Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang tercetak jelas di baju mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Neji merasa dadanya sakit. Dia tidak akan berpikir motif apa si Uchiha menyebutkan nama gadis pujaannya, karena Neji juga tahu ada sebuah pesona tersembunyi dalam diri Hinata.

Hiashi menyetujui permintaan Sasuke yang begitu teguh dan gigih mempersuntig Hinata. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya jika Hinata menjadi seorang Uchiha. Dengan begitu, Hinata menghilang dari klan Hyuuga secaraterhormat. Legenda Rinnegan juga membuat Hiashi akhirnya memberikan restu pada missing-nin yang sempat dihindarinya. Hiashi diam-diam tertawa, membayangkan jika nama putrinya tertera dalam sejarah sebagai penyelamat klan Uchiha.

Demi nama Hyuuga, Neji takkan membiarkan setetes airmata mengalir di pipinya. Demi Tuhan, hati Neji menangis dalam diam. Hanya Neji yang tahu betapa kepingan hatinya benar-benar tak bisa disusun seperti semula. Layaknya sebuah puzzle, satu potongannya hilang dan takkan bisa membuat pola yang sempurna.

Hanabi menatap pasrah Neji yang tak berdaya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata merasa menang atas perjuangannya bersabar selama ini.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tahu dibalik tatapan sinisnya, Sasuke ternyata selalu mengamati tingkah Hinata? Siapa yang tahu dibalik topeng wajah pasifnya, Sasuke menahan degup jantung saat berpapasan dengan si gadis Hyuuga? Siapa yang tahu dibalik prestasinya yang selalu menjadi nomor satu, Sasuke ternyata dengan begitu mudahnya terpesona dengan warna ungu pucat kedua bola mata bulan milik Hinata?

Siapa yang tahu jika Sasuke Uchiha diam-diam mencintai Hinata Hyuuga?

Karena Sasuke tidak menyadari apa arti perasaan yang selama ini mengganggunya. Karena Sasuke terlalu dibutakan oleh dendam. Membuatnya lupa bagaimana persahabatannya dengan Naruto. Perasaan cinta itu mengkristal di sudut hati Sasuke dan terkunci begitu saja. Terlumuri oleh hitamnya dendam dan kebencian. Tersudut dan rasa egois mengendalikan diri Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Hinata waktu itu terpesona pada jernih safir biru milik Uzumaki yang kesepian. Terlalu mengagumi Naruto yang pantang menyerah, kuat, terang benderang layaknya mentari.

Hinata tak pernah tahu, jika dibawah rimbunnya pohon ada seseorang yang menunggunya diantara bayangan daun. Menunggu Hinata untuk datang dan menyinari dunianya yang gelap.

Sasuke yang lelah akhirnya terhasut oleh Orochimaru dan pergi dari Konoha. Hinata masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati si bocah pirang.

Sasuke yang buta oleh kebencian, masuk ke dalam Akatsuki. Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya tepat di hadapan Naruto.

Sasuke yang kembali dengan Konoha membawa pulang penyesalan. Hinata yang terjebak sebagai pewaris klan Hyuuga yang dipandang sebelah mata oleh banyak orang.

Jika saja, ya, jika saja saat itu Hinata tak bersedih lalu jalan-jalan seputar Konoha dan menyapa Sasuke, tamat sudah riwayat Uchiha. Hati Sasuke yang sudah lama terkunci akan lenyap dan menghilang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk melihat lambang Uchiha terjahit di setiap baju yang dikenakan Hinata. Pesta pernikahan mereka merupakan pesta termewah di Konoha mengingat kedua mempelai berasal dari klan yang terhormat. Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Kiba dan Shino datang. Masing-masing dari mereka sekarang menjadi ketua klan. Tapi Shino memutuskan untuk menjadi anggota ANBU. Senyum selalu terukir di bibir Hinata yang hari itu mengenakan sebuah kimono putih dengan lukisan bunga dengan sulur-sulur yang panjang dan indah. Lambang Uchiha yang dulu terlarang, kini terpampang di punggung Hinata. Kecantikannya semakin bersinar dengan rangkaian bunga ungu yang tersemat di sanggul rambutnya.

Neji sekarang mendampingi Hanabi yang maju dan berjuang menghapus sistem Souke-Bunke. Sebagai anggota klan yang menjungjung tinggi etika, Neji menekan segala bentuk rasa kecewa dan sedih dalam hatinya dengan tetap hadir di acara pernikahan Hinata. Tidak melawan semua penolakan Hinata dengan memaksa gadis itu untuk menikah dengannya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Neji bisa menatap Hinata sebagai pria yang mencintai seorang wanita.

Neji yang semakin dewasa akhirnya memahami hakikat arti cinta. Tidak masalah, karena cinta tak harus memiliki.

"Hinata-sama... selamat berbahagia,"

Hinata sadar, ada sedikit rasa kecewa dan kesedihan yang tersirat dalam suara Neji yang berat. Akhirnya, Hinata tersadar. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali berharap semoga Neji bahagia dengan Hanabi.

Sasuke yang sudah tahu jika Neji menaruh hati pada istrinya itu membiarkan Neji menatap Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Arigatou. Semoga kau berbahagia juga, Neji-niisan."

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berbaring dibawah pohon momiji diatas sebuah bukit di luar desa. Mansion Uchiha yang kini dibangun kembali atas titah Hokage, membuat Sasuke mengajak Hinata mengunjungi bukit luar desa yang menjadi favoritnya untuk beristirahat.

Karpet yang terbentuk dari daun kekuningan terhampar luas. Semak-semak dengan bunga liar yang dulu sering Sasuke lihat kini sudah mulai mengering dan jatuh ke tanah. Dengan berbantalkan paha istrinya yang terbalut rok hitam selutut dan hangat, Sasuke menikmati keindahan musim gugur. Kelopak mata itu turun, menutup pekatnya oniks hitam miliknya. Angin yang membelai wajahnya, daun kecokelatan yang berguguran dan aroma lavender yang menenangkannya memberi kenyamanan sendiri untuknya yang baru merasa bahagia seperti ini.

Sehelai daun momiji yang gugur mendarat mulus di dahi Sasuke. Jari-jari lelaki itu meraihnya dan menatap daun momiji itu.

"Tidak memohon sesuatu?" Hinata bertanya lembut diselingi sebuah usapan pelan di tiap helai rambut Sasuke. Dada gadis itu berdebar-debar saat memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke yang tanpa cacat.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan sejak dulu." Sasuke menjawab dengan seringai tipis yang hampir tak terlihat.

Tersipu malu adalah reaksi Hinata yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sasuke. Selama ini Sasuke melihat Hinata selalu tersipu karena sahabatnya. Kali ini, Hinata adalah miliknya.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau mencintaiku?"—adalah pertanyaan yang sejak dulu mengganggu benak Hinata. Sampai detik ini, Hinata masih tak habis pikir Sasuke memilihnya diantara sekian ratus gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

Tak ada alasan yang bisa Sasuke ingat mengapa ia bisa mencintai Hinata. Tak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk mencintai Hinata. Semuanya terjadi, mengalir begitu saja. Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap raut wajah yang inosen milik Hinata.

Dia mencintai Hinata sebagaimana kegelapan malam yang tak berarti tanpa siang. Dan bulan yang tak berarti tanpa ada matahari.

"Jangan pergi, Hinata."

Hinata sekarang tahu alasan Sasuke mencintainya, pemuda itu membutuhkannya.

Dalam keadaan mata terpejam, Sasuke tahu bibir Hinata mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku selalu ada di sisimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tahu gadis yang sedang memangkunya ini memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Dan Sasuke semakin nyaman di pangkuan Hinata, membiarkan jiwanya terlelap dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**-Terkadang takdir bekerja untuk menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih istimewa untuk kita—**

**-Karena cinta tak perlu banyak kata-kata—**

**-Karena cinta terkadang tak butuh alasan—**

**Jika ada seribu tahun waktu yang di sediakan untukku, namun kau tak ada di sisiku, satu detik bersamamu akan selalu berarti sepanjang hidupku.**

**-Hinata, jangan pernah pergi dariku-**

**-Harapanku hanyalah berada di sisimu-**

**-Sasuke, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku-**

**-Karena hidupku takkan berarti tanpamu-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frame keluarga di ruang tamu mansion Uchiha itu tidak lagi berdebu, menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum, Hinata yang bahagia dan anak-anak mereka yang terus menatap masa depan.

**F I N**

**Three Days, complete. (c) Rosecchi**

* * *

A/N: **Alhamdulilah beres. Terimakasih buat Aoi yang ngebeta chapter satu. Terimakasih buat reviewers yang ngasih review :')** aku jadi semangat bgt buat ngerjain merchandise inventory :')) **Semoga tidak mengecewakan untuk SHDL. Pokoknya ada kata tidur ya #maksa ahaha =_= Fict canon saya yang pertama. Saya lebih mengedepankan sisi hurt/comfortnya.** Aku tau ini gak seimbang, chapt1 2k+ words sedangkan yang ini hampir 3k+, tapi kan aku udah janji twoshoot, tapi buat chapter kemaren gak diperiksa lagi v-_-v Saya selalu mengapresiasikan review yang anda berikan. Terimakasih ^_^

Ngomong-ngomong...apa cerita ini bikin sedih, nyesek atau sesuatu? #ngarep ...

Mind to review, again, pleaseee?

**Sign, Rosecchi.**


End file.
